


Battle

by Closeted_Bookworm



Series: Original Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: A brief, cheerful poem about snow :)
Series: Original Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113098
Kudos: 2





	Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two poems last night! This is the happiest poetry I've written in a hot second.

They say every snowflake is supposed to be different,  
But I don’t really care about that.  
I care about what they can create together.  
Forming  
Falling  
Tumbling  
Floating  
Landing  
Waiting  
Rolling  
Lifting  
Throwing  
Smacking  
Melting  
Gone.   
The laughter and challenge ring joyfully through the air,  
And I race away on wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you could comment <3


End file.
